sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dink, the Little Dinosaur
|last_aired = |runtime = 30 minutes (2 segments) |num_episodes = 21 (42 segments) |num_seasons = 2 |website = }} Dink, the Little Dinosaur is an animated series created by Karen Willson and Chris Weber, produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises. The series originally aired on the CBS Kids block on CBS from 1989 to 1990. Plot The series followed Dink, a dinosaur, and his four friends as they explore and dwell in the volcanic landscape of prehistory in a place called Green Meadow. Designed to help children navigate the world of friendship and making friends, the stories fostered positive behaviors such as caring about oneself and others, tolerance, ecology, problem-solving and teamwork. The second season introduced a weekly segment called "Factasaurus" that taught lessons and fun facts educating children about different dinosaur species. Characters Episodes |ShortSummary=Scat's appetite gets him and his friends in trouble when Tyrannor gets Crusty shell in his mouth. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Shyler is unsure of how to approach and befriend Pearl and his friends' assistance isn't helping. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |EpisodeNumber=2a |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Crusty becomes the unwitting mother of a newly hatched Stegosaurus he names Squirt. However Squirt doesn't eat well, forcing Crusty to unite him with his actual mother. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Scat meets a plant-eating Deinonychus named Scratcher. Scratcher is driven away by a Styracosaurus herd, so Dink has to save him from becoming a hunter. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Dink and his friends explore the Cave of Spirits to find out more about the Thundermakers (Brachiosaurus). They find one named Red, who is having trouble with Scavengers. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=A rockfall has dammed up the river and the Ultrasaurus Earthshaker is not willing to unblock it until Dink extracts a thorn from his foot. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Scat dozing inside an eggshell is mistaken by a mother Triceratops for one of her newly hatched babies. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Flapper does impractical pranks on various dinosaurs, but puts a stop to it when Shyler is in need of rescuing. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Marooned on an island, Amber and Shyler have to look after three baby Psittacosaurus. After a close call from Tyrannor, they make it homewards. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Dink goes to get a reflecting stone for Amber's Hatching Day. With aid from Tiny and two Ichthyosaurus he finds it. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Dink investigates a mysterious inhabitant of a hollow tree. It turns out to be a Diplocaulus named Dippo whose looks are ridiculed, but Flapper rescues him and Shyler from a storm. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=During a hike to Firetop Mountain, Dink meets Shortspike and goes with a Firebug to rescue his family. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Shyler's attempt to make a wish with his loose tooth is interrupted by an Oviraptor and an Ankylosaurus. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Tired of fixing his cave, Crusty moves elsewhere. Not finding a new home to his liking, he returns to find Dink and his friends have fixed his old home. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Two Erythrotherium ruin Dink and his friends' digging efforts to protect their home. Dink compensates them after saving their lives. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Amber gets a crystal rock, which she thinks is magical due to coincidental good events, but when the rock breaks Flapper has his own tricks against Tyrannor. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Amber is blamed for destroying a water hole, so she investigates with her friends. They find the hunters did it and manage to thwart a Spinosaurus ambush and restore the water hole. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Crusty gets lost trying to find Flatrock. Dink having failed to accompany him, goes off to save him from a shell-eating Segnosaurus. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Scat is lost from a tsunami. Dink and his friends accompanied by marine creatures locate and rescue Scat amidst a storm. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Dink and his friends lure Tyrannor into the 'Land of No Return'. Flapper comes to their rescue, then they rescue Tyrannor himself. |LineColor=29AB87 }} }} Season 2 (1990) |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Against Crusty's advice, Dink interferes with a tar pit and frantically tries to stop it spreading, but end up starting a major fire. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Scat tries to a hero by saving the Compsognathus' Honeyfruit supply from a monster, which turns out to be an Iguanodon instead of mere bugs. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Crusty tells the story of Trail Blazer, his herd's survival, the battle against the Allosaurus Sharptooth and the formation of Green Meadow many years ago. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |EpisodeNumber=16b |ShortSummary=A disfigured Saurolophus is believed to be a menacing beast. Amber whom Beast rescued is able to clear the misunderstanding. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=A close encounter with Tyrannor and a bump on the head, convinces Scat that he is a Tyrannosaurus. Meeting Tyrannor again during a rockfall restores Scat. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Scat's fear of night things makes him sleepy in daytime. He overcomes his fear to rescue his friends trapped under a fallen tree. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Shyler befriends Nobbie, but his appetite is too big for Dink's lot to handle. However Nobbie rescues them from being buried under a rockfall. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary=Shyler catches a Firebug he calls Glowy. A distressed Supersaurus named Melodi is looking for her mate. Shyler and his friends find and rescue Melodi's mate. |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=29AB87 }} }} Home video VHS release Five years after its television broadcast, Dink, the Little Dinosaur was released on VHS by Turner Home Entertainment on September 14, 1994. Its six volumes are Land Of No Return, Shyler's Friend, The Sky Is Falling, Lights Out, Rivals and Phantom Of The Cave. Each Dink videocassette contains over five episodes from the Hanna-Barbera series. Turner also distributed these videos internationally in different countries such as the United Kingdom through First Independent Films, in Australia through Rainbow Products, and in Germany through Fox Video. DVD release Warner Archive released the complete series on October 10, 2017 in Region 1. Voices * Kenneth Mars - Narrator * R.J. Williams - Dink * Anndi McAfee - Amber * Ben Ryan Ganger - Shyler * Frank Welker - Scat, Crusty * S. Scott Bullock - Flapper Additional voices * Jack Angel - Hubble * Dick Beals - Scratcher * Michael Bell - Beast * Hamilton Camp - Uncle Longbeak * Jodi Carlisle - Brighteyes * Nancy Cartwright - * Cam Clarke - Forest * Townsend Coleman - * Brian Cummings - * Jim Cummings - Trubble, Fleetfoot * Jennifer Darling - Ariel * Debi Derryberry - * Billie Hayes - Buttercup * Dana Hill - Dippo, Stormfoot * Hal Rayle - * Steve Schatzberg - * Kath Soucie - Melodi * Russi Taylor - Squirt * Janet Waldo - * Frank Welker - Earthshaker, Scavenger, Bolderbuns References External links * * Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:Television series by Ruby-Spears Category:Animated television series about dinosaurs Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:CBS network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series scored by John Debney